Invader Zim: My Father Is The Slender Man
by devilsbloods
Summary: I used a creepypasta monster called the slender man, in my made up story the slender man is in the invader zim world where he have two kids named Christopher and Nikki. Christopher is new kid at School where Zim, Dib, Gaz and Tak go to. This is one book out of ten I am going for so I hope you all like it


I don't own IZ or the characters

Invader Zim: My Father Is the Slender Man

Book, 1

The day was going slow at high skool for Ms. Bitter's class room, the phone start to ring and Ms. Bitters picked it up. "Hello?" She muttered. All the students heard were her muttering. "No, Nooooo!" She yelled slamming the phone down "We'll be getting a new student today for our class; like we need more fools here." She said as someone walks in.

It was a tall guy with somewhat puffy hair, he had a grey hoodie on and black pant on as well. He had his hands in his hoodie's pock then stops at Ms. Bitter's desk. "Hi there, my name is Christopher-Lee Ender; I am the new guy here.'' He said with a smirk. "Well Mr. Ender take a seat.'' She said with rage in her eyes.

Christopher then walks over to a desk that was beside a guy that was wearing red and black clothing his skin was green. "Hi there, my name is Zim; and you don't need to worry I am perfectly normal earthworm baby." He said with a creepy smile. "Ok, nice to meet you, Zim" Christopher said a bit creep out then takes his seat.

Ms. Bitters gets up from her seat. "Well class todays listen is parenting, I'll be pairing up an unlucky girl with an unlucky boy; you'll be doing for the half of the skool year." She said grabbing her work book and opens it. "Zita you'll be pair up with Zim, Mary you'll be pair up with Finn, Gaz you'll be pair up with Keef, Emma you'll be pair up with Dib and Tak you'll be pair up with the new kid." She said pitting their names in her book. "Zim and Zita you have tree kids, Emma and Dib you have one kid, Christopher and Tak you have seven kids, Gaz and Keef you have two kids; and you two your child die." She said looking at Mary and Finn

Ten minute wan by then the bell rings for the end of skool day. "Class don't forget to name your kids because you'll be getting your baby box, tomorrow." Ms. Bitters said as the class pair up with their partners. Christopher just sat there not doing a thing, a gothic looking girl walk up to him; she was wearing purple and black clothing.

Christopher then turns his head to her. "Hi there, my name is Tak; my daddy owes the weenie corporation." She said with an odd looking smile. "What does your daddy do?" She asked looking at him. "You don't want to know." He replied as he gets up, as class walks out of Ms. Bitter's class room.

Christopher and Tak both walk out of the skool together. "Can I come over your to place, Christopher; for our skool work?" She asked. "Ok." He replied. "Follow me ok." He said with a smirk, it took them an hour to get to his house. "We're here.'' He said as they up to the old house.

Tak ups at the old house. "What Happen to your house?" She asked as she puts her head down to look at Christopher, they both walk in. "I am not sure what happen here, me and my older sister got it like this." He replied as they walk into the living room, they saw a girl sitting down on the couch.

The girl turns her head to Christopher and Tak. "Little bro you're home." The girl said happily, she then gets up and ran to her brother giving him a hug as she got to him. "Yes I am home sis." He said. "Mm, Nikki this is Tak, Tak this is Nikki." Christopher said, Nikki look to the girl behind her brother.

Nikki then walks up to Tak. "Well hello there, welcome our house; I am happy to see my little brother making friends at skool." She said with a smile. "Hello to you, my daddy owes the weenie corporation." Tak said smiling as well. "Our dad is the Slender Man; but he is not the monster one." Nikki said. "I see why you didn't want about your dad, Chris, because he a creepypasta monster." Tak said turning her head to Christopher.

Christopher turns away from the girls and walks over to the couch and sat down on it. "I don't like to talk to him all the time, I still love my dad; But I feel like I can do batter then him." He said. "Sorry for my little brother, he sometime gets like." Nikki said turning her to her brother then back to Tak. "Hey you like to see my room and my little bro's room?" She asked. "Ok, sure why not." Tak replied.

Nikki and Tak walked out of the living room. "I wish mom was here." Christopher said to himself. "So do me, my son" The Slender Man said putting his hand on his son's shoulder, Christopher lefts his head up to see his dad. "Hello dad, it's good to see you again." He said looking at his dad. "The same to you son." He said as Christopher puts his head back the way it was. "Your mother would be happy to see how fast you grower up to be." He said as he put his hand down from Chris's shoulder.

The slender man and his son were talking for ten minutes until Nikki and Tak walk in. "Dad you came to visit us." Nikki said excitedly and ran to him. "Nikki it's good to see as well." The Slender Man said with a happy voice as Nikki stop at him and give him a hug. "It's good you again, dad." She said as The Slender Man put his four arms around Nikki.

Tak just stood there not moving at all. "I should wait out there, until your family thing is over." Tak said then turns around and walks of the living room.

**(this is going to be my made up Invader Zim books serious, so I hope it's ok for you all)**


End file.
